srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
List of copypasta
the list is currently incomplete so complete it Fuck you Robot haterz . You all deserve to Be Killer by a Robot . Fucking conspiracy nuts AND hippys﻿ go crawl back into your caves . AND i though the Internet is cool with robots ! chabi3000 can u please just stop ur﻿ face because its retarded!!! dylanrdjj14d " Jas imam SON, deka 1en den Makedoncite ke se Obedinat a Grcite ke bidat - EBENI " :-) "I have DREAM that one day Macedonians will﻿ be united and GREECE will be ASS FUCK' ED " go4ee genau fuck﻿ you all ihr bauern Balkanplaya87 I'am Macedonian is ok to be jelaus!;) Pozdrav﻿ za Strumica i cela MAkedonija! CassanderMakedon Free Macedonia﻿ ! Alexander is Macedonian .. big lier and thieft gayreeks !!! fuck gayreeks and shiterbia !!! Free Kosovo ! tonyukukdelidumrul {C}lincc400 Posted on 11/24/2010 07:19 PM The new season again come, no matter you are tide male, or beauties, or ordinary people. Choose came in! Here are not only the fashionable and popular men's clothing and women's dress.And with beautiful shoe tide packets can photograph collocation. Make a new you begin from here! Has a good news to tell everybody: Recently,every bought full 200 US dollars in this company, then has the present to see off,Vietnam which buys delivers are more, please do not miss this good opportunity!!! welcome to ::[ h t t p : / / ta . g g/ 4 o r ] (b..r..a..n..d.)s.h.o.e.s.(34u.s.d),, J. a .m .e )) shoes < j o r d a n> (1-24) shoes < j o r d a n> 2010 shoes c.l.o.t.h.i.n.g,,j.e.a.n,,h.a.n.d.b.a.g(35u.s.d),, ) handbag (f.r.e.e)s.h.i.p.p.i.n.g [ h t t p : / / ta . g g/ 4 o r ] {C}seekuniformed Posted on 11/01/2010 06:28 AM WARNING: DO NOT VISIT MatchRiches.C’om THEY ARE FULL OF VIRUSES, MALWARE, AND SPYWARE. THANK YOU, THE NORTON ANTIVIRUS TEAM. {C}Joy · 51 weeks ago i totaly agree if a sandwitch cost that much i bettr b full at less 3 to 4 day i take that bk that luks grocs im vry pik nd i dnt thnk i wld evn tok at that in persn...haha that was haleryis wat u said and hw u aid it... smexy eddie · 97 weeks ago what happened to a hame chesse or turkey sandwinch jsjsjs · 94 weeks ago if it was vegi i would totally buy it!!!!!!!!! quiet hating its delious i tried it its da boombb dirtty dillon · 100 weeks ago go jimmy he trained me good old jimbo {C}What you want me to tell me, this game is a sub-crap! A title is only to make money with big names and, moreover, was brilliantly sloppy. A nice demonstration of what the video game industry can do more abominable, so I go, before your very eyes, brushing the record for the worst score for a game by writing JeuxVideo.com. Lucy Pinder is the daughter or sister that no man wants to have. Prima is worth, and aunt, who even has more morbid, but daughter or sister, go bitch. To say that children may leave you Bourbons. {C}eminem 09/05/2011 7:26 am its me im suing for copyright {C}guardiaodf1 0 reputation 0 kudos 101 posts yes 4096x4096 versão tested in other places also, when using the clock "T" make time go faster, if the ladod and a stone, and is the 9 pm, game of the closes {C}I see now use version = 2048x2048) tests ... ;S 20110095 I think that women shouldn't be in army. And it's all not about rights of women. We need to have strong common scene and cold head. Sometimes women can be more more stressful than men and it can badly damage some serious situations. chupame_69: hey I got a real bad freeze lol chupame_69: but im also outro 1 - another murder from the N.T.C SUPPORTED BY NATO AND SAUDI REGIME fayze mere (Guest) 12:55pm GMT, 03:55pm KSA, 19/02/2012 THE MURDER OF ANCHORACH WOMAN THE FORMER STATE LIBYAN T.V IS MURDER BY THE N.T.C IN TRIPOLI THE N.T.C ARE NOW IN THE MAKING OF SQUAD TO KILL THE FORMER PEOPLE WHO WORKED FOR MUAMAR GADDAFI AND THE KILLING WILL NOT STOP FOR YEARS TO COME AS LONG AS THE N.T.C IN POWER IN LIBYA THE DEATH QUAD SUPPORTED BY NATO AND THE SAUDI REGIME AND QATAR REGIME ARE KILLNG PEOPLE EVERY DAY AND ON TRACKING PEOPLE ALL OVER LIBYA THE KILLING IS SUPPORTED BY (ALHAGE)( WHO WAS IN THE ALQAEAD WITH OSAMA BEN LANDEN AND HE THE ONE THE TRAITOR WHO GAVE ASAMA BEN LADEN Paweł Kot I hate this fu**ing game. The dificulty in that game is ridiculous, special on last world. No fun at all. I think i sell this crap! 12 February at 07:18 {C}You're so stupid u can't understand a generalization. U idiot, you're pointN to 1 specific incident u fukk face! My comment isn't directed to each & every individual 28yr old & 17yr old in the entire world u BirdBrain! My comment is a generalization about 17yr olds compared to 28yr olds. MayB i needed to use the words In General for a pea brain﻿ idiot like u. Ok idiot, In General a 28yr old Nutt is worse than a 17yr old juvenile & my generalization applies in the Trayvon Murder case, U air head! M14autoassault * numbers are alive!﻿ element584 3 years ago 9 * This comment has received too many negative votes no there not you idiot. there﻿ is no proof of that. you are a lieing fucker mickmos in reply to element584 2 years ago * THEY ARE ALIVE! MORE ALIVE THAN YOUR BRAIN!﻿ in4ming in reply to mickmos 8 months ago KreativlyKlvr: OK. Category:Copypasta Category:Artickees